


catching stars

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SUPER domestic, just some late night cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma thinks his ceiling is a little bland, and Hinata Shouyou is an adorable sleepy nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catching stars

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy here's More Kenhina. This is like a tiny tiny Drabble I wrote in an Inspired Mess. 
> 
> so it might not be great. But you can Have it anyway

"Kenma."

Once again, Kenma's lack of sleep was keeping him wildly awake. His eyes opened in the dark, turning to the boy next to him. Hinata was holding onto his hand, like he always did in bed, and was staring up at him, eyes full of that odd expression that Kenma could never place. It was the kind of expression that made Kenma want to kiss him until he giggled and squealed for mercy.

He leaned forward and kissed his nose gently, and Hinata giggled, nuzzling into his side.

"What time is it, Shouyou?"  
"I dunno." Hinata yawned, voice muffled into Kenma's shoulder. "It's...a time."  
"I can see that."

Rolling away to find his phone and check would only invite noises of displeasure from the smaller boy, so Kenma couldn't do anything to check.

He was seriously considering putting a clock on his ceiling if this was going to be a regular thing.

"Ke'ma."

Hinata's voice was slurred from sleepiness, and Kenma turned to kiss the bridge of his nose, and then his forehead, then his eyelids and nose again, each kiss gentler than the last. The smaller boy leaned up and pressed his lips to Kenma's, humming into the kiss and smiling.

"What is it, Shouyou?"  
"Ke'ma, you should...you should put like...stars. Stars on your ceiling."  
"Stars?"  
"Mmmm. Just. Get some stars, and then put them there. All shiny, and, uh - and stuff."  
"So I'll catch some stars from the sky, and then put them on my ceiling?"

Hinata's face scrunched up, like he was trying to picture it, and then nodded confidently, beaming at him.

"Yeah! Just - just catch some stars and then - and then put them on...on the ceiling."

Kenma felt a smile cross his lips.

"Sure, Shouyou. I'll catch some stars and put them on the ceiling."  
"Really?!"  
"Sure. For you, I'd do anything."

This seemed to placate Hinata, and he happily nuzzled into Kenma's side again, kissing his shoulder.

"Mmmm...Yaaay. We get stars."  
"We get stars, Shouyou."

Before Kenma knew it, Hinata was snoozing away, and Kenma leaned down to press another gentle kiss to his head before drifting off to sleep himself, dreaming of smiling orange haired boys and catching stars.


End file.
